Injustice Gods Among Us: Dragonborn Arcade Battles
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: A side story that shows what it would be like if the Dragonborn were a playable character in Injustice. Enjoy :-), Rated T for some violence and some swearing and mild suggestive content
1. Chapter 1: Wonder Woman

Injustice Gods Among Us: Dragonborn Arcade Ladder chapter 1

Summary: a side-story of my Skyrim/Injustice story of how the Dragonborn would do in an Arcade Ladder battle against the characters of the Injustice universe.

A/N: hello everyone and welcome to this new story. This story is mostly about the battles the Dragonborn goes through to finally face the High Councillor Superman. This first chapter will be Wonder Woman.

And for those of you who will be asking 'what's the Dragonborn's special ability?' his special ability will be changing stances: his first stance will be his sword and shield, his second will be switching to a staff and magic. The sword & shield stance will be like Wonder Woman's sword and shield with more defensive and melee combat capabilities whereas the staff and magic will be more open and quicker but leaves an opponent an opportunity to attack.

Next you'll ask 'What's Dragonborn's super-move?' Dragonborn's super-move will start off with him slamming his shield into an opponent's face, followed by using the elemental fury shout to slash at the enemy then blasting them in the air with the Unrelenting force shout then leaping up in the air to blast the enemy back down with the Fire Breath shout.

But without further ado, let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin…

_Stage set: Themyscira. Opponent one: Regime Wonder Woman._

Dragonborn puts on his helmet, adjusts his shield and draws his sword from its sheath ready to begin the fight. Regime Wonder Woman kneels on the ground, holstering her sword and shield before an apparition of her goddess Athena

"Athena guide me!" the Amazon says as she is handed the Lasso of Truth by her patron goddess and twirls into her hand, ready to fight.

_Begin._

Wonder Woman tosses her crown at the Dragonborn who takes damage but blasts the Amazon with an Ice Form shout, freezing her in place and dashes forward and uses a sword slash combo before booting her to her side of the arena.

Wonder Woman quickly gets back up and uses her lasso to slam the ground but Dragonborn jumps out of the way in time before dashing forward and slamming his shield into the Amazon's face.

Diana blocks the attack before punching the Dovahkiin then using her lasso to toss him to the other side of the arena.

The Amazon champion then dashes forward to deal more damage but is met with the business end of the Dragonborn's sword when he uses a wake-up attack to damage her. Dragonborn then leaps over the Regime enforcer and slashes at her before using the unrelenting force shout on her

**FUS RO DAH!**

The power of the shout causes Wonder Woman to go flying and she hits a building before falling down a cliff hitting multiple objects along the way, even hitting an open fire brazier burning her until she lands on the Themyscira docks.

Dragonborn re-enters the arena and says to the Amazon "Milk-drinker!" he taunts.

Wonder Woman gets back up for the second round and changes her stance to her sword and shield and dashes towards the Dragonborn warrior and slashes at him before grappling him and tossing him behind her.

Diana then switches back to her lasso and uses it to slam the Dovahkiin into the ground before he can get back up.

After being beaten into the ground, Dragonborn gets back up and slashes at Wonder Woman with his sword before head-butting her causing her to bounce up into the air and the warrior then jumps up and slams her into the ground.

Wonder Woman quickly gets up and activates her super-move.

She slams Dragonborn into the air with her shield before using the lasso to hold him in place; he lands on his feet and an Amazon runs up behind him and slams her knee into his back causing to cry out in pain. Another Amazons slams a wooden staff into his face, breaking it and drawing blood, before Wonder Woman then pulls on the lasso pulling the Dragonborn towards her and slashes him in the chest with her sword.

"Go home weakling!" the Amazon says.

Dragonborn got and activates his super-move; he charges forward and slams his shield into Wonder Woman's face stunning her. Dragonborn then uses the Elemental Fury shout

**SU GRAH DUN!**

The Dragonborn's sword then speeds up to phenomenal speeds, slashing at the stunned Amazon, drawing gouts of blood and tearing at her armour. The warrior then uses another Shout

**FUS RO DAH!**

Wonder Woman is then blasted up into the air; the Dragonborn then leaps into the air and uses one final Shout

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

Wonder Woman cried out in pain as she is burned by the Fire Breath shout and slams into the ground.

The Amazon tries to get back up but falls to her knees defeated. Dragonborn then sheathes his sword and walks off-screen.

We then see the Dovahkiin standing on a snow covered cliff overlooking a valley where several dragons soar in the distance.

_Dragonborn wins!_

_To be continued…_

A/N: well there it is everyone, the first chapter of the Arcade ladder battle for the Dragonborn. I drew inspiration from the chapter I requested of Injustice: The Other Gods story, so hopefully it was good enough to satisfy you all.

As for who the Dragonborn faces in the next chapter, that's up to you the readers of this story, let it be known that Superman will be the last opponent the Dragonborn will face in his Regime skin.

So if you want your voice heard on who Dragonborn should face in the next chapterand be sure to include details such as which arena, a scene transition, as well as Clash Dialogue, I didn't do clash in this chapter, because I couldn't think of anything good to write, so if any of you have an idea of what should be used as clash dialogue be sure to leave it in your review and which character it should belong to.


	2. Chapter 2: Shazam

Injustice Gods Among Us: Dragonborn Arcade Battles chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shazam.

_Next opponent: Shazam (Regime)_

Arena: Gotham City rooftop.

Billy Batson runs onto the stage before stopping and shouting "SHAZAM!

A bolt of lightning crashes down onto Billy and turns him into the Mightiest Mortal on Earth, Shazam (A/N: Captain Marvel, at least until Marvel comics sued DC for copyright infringement).

_Begin._

Shazam starts by throwing a lightning bolt landing the first hit against Dragonborn who responds by using the fire shout on his enemy and begins slashing at the Mightiest Mortal with his sword, scoring direct hits against him.

Shazam then kicks the warrior in the face before grabbing him, making a lightning bolt his opponent before throwing him behind him.

Dragonborn gets back up and switches to his staff and magic and blast a stream of flames at Shazam burning him in the face.

Dragonborn then uses the Bend Will shout on Shazam to make him stumble forward right into the Dovahkiin's waiting fireball spell, causing an explosion sending the magically empowered boy to the other side of the arena.

Shazam quickly gets back up and uses his magic to move behind his opponent and punches him to where he had been sent to before.

Shazam then uses his magical word to turn himself back into Billy Batson before using it again to return to his Shazam form

"Like how I did that?" he asks.

Dragonborn gets back up fires spikes of ice at Shazam piercing the man's skin making him cry out in pain before the warrior dashed forward and uses a charged up spell to blast Shazam off the building.

BOOM!

Shazam goes flying into the wall of a building and a wrecking ball crashes into him before they both fall onto the Gotham Monorail tracks, Shazam gets up too slow to avoid the oncoming train crashing into him and sending the train off the tracks and into the alleyways of Gotham.

Dragonborn re-enters the arena saying "Milk-drinker!" he taunts.

Shazam gets back up and uses his power-up to cover his hands in electrical energy and dashes forward to attack Dragonborn by punching him three times sending him into the air.

Dragonborn lands on the ground with a thud and uses a wakeup attack to slash at Shazam in the stomach before attempting to grab him but Shazam throws him off him which causes a wager to begin

"We're doing this to save lives!" Shazam exclaims.

"Yet you're killing the innocent as well!" Dragonborn retorts.

Both combatants charged at each other and there was a blinding flash of light and both warriors slid back from each other, neither having used their energy.

Shazam then activates his super-move and attempts to punch Dragonborn into the air but the Skyrim native successfully blocks the attack and uses his super-move on Shazam.

Dragonborn slams his shield into Shazam's face stunning him, before using the Elemental Fury shout

**SU GRAH DUN!**

A whirlwind of air surrounds the Dovahkiin's sword and he slashes at Shazam for all he's worth, ripping at the Mightiest Mortal's body and clothing, exposing muscles and tendons and blood dripped down on the ground before the Dragonborn used the Unrelenting Force shout

**FUS RO DAH!**

Shazam is blasted up into the air and the Dovahkiin leaps up into the air and uses one final shout on his opponent

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

Shazam screams in pain as magical dragon flame roasts his flesh and sends him crashing into the ground ending the fight.

Shazam tries to get back up before falls to his knees exhausted and beaten. The Dragonborn sheathes his sword and walks off screen.

We then see the Dragonborn standing atop of a snowy cliff overlooking a valley where several dragons soar in the distance.

_Dragonborn wins!_


End file.
